Mixed Up
by pOIsOn cAndI
Summary: AU Ok. Buffy from one world, switches with Buffy from another world. You know? So, they both live the others life, and have to figure out how to get back to their own... Or if they even want to go... BS BA
1. First Buffy

Title- Mixed Up  
  
Summary- Ok. Buffy from one world, switches with Buffy from another world. You know? So, they both live the others life, and have to figure out how to get back to their own... Or if they even want to go... BS BA  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from BtVS or AtS... Unfortunately. They belong to Joss Whedon and Co.  
  
a/n- My original idea was to take Buffy from one of my stories, and Buffy from another, and switch them. But, I decided not to... And just made a whole new plot. And I decided that switching up the pairings and stuff would be cool. So if you like Spuffy or Bangel, or both, then this story is ok for you =D If you can't stand reading Spuffy or Bangel... Then maybe you shouldn't read.

* * *

Buffy Summers walked down the hallway of Sunnydale High. Her friends, Willow and Xander were walking beside her, holding hands. At first it was odd, her two best friends had become... Lovers. But now, she didn't feel quite like she was the third wheel. Because now, she had him.  
  
"Hey Angel," Buffy said, walking into the arms of her boyfriend.  
  
He was tall, dark and handsome, as most explained him. They had only been going out for two weeks now, but to her, it felt like forever. She couldn't stand to be away from him, and when she was, he was all that filled her mind.  
  
"How are you?" Angel asked as the four started to walk.  
  
Buffy smiled when he intertwined their fingers. "I'm great. Today has gone exceptionally well so far. I thought that my cousin Faith coming in to town would totally ruin everything, but she's not such a spoiled brat anymore. She's the type of people that can grow on you."  
  
"Person," Willow corrected, looking over at her blonde friend.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "People, person... Same species."  
  
Buffy smiled. "That's my Will. Always correcting my bad grammar skills."  
  
"I didn't mean to... I was just... It..." Willow stuttered, but sighed. "I have a problem."  
  
"We all know Sweetie," Xander said, wrapping his arm around her. "But we love the problem."  
  
"Getting a bit too mushy now..." Buffy said.  
  
The bell rang, and Buffy quickly kissed Angel good-bye before heading down the hallway with Xander and Willow. Angel was a senior, while Buffy and her friends were only juniors. Sometimes she felt like she had to act older then she was, or else Angel would lose interest.  
  
"All set for first day back after March Break?" Xander asked, stopping in front of their class.  
  
"I think Will's a bit too ready," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"You're not going to dump me for school are you? I know it's a lot better looking, but don't be fooled by it's charm... There's evil brewing beneath it... Literally."  
  
"But as long as I, the Slayer keep it under control. Who's gonna know?" Buffy said, raising a finger to her mouth. "Unless Xander, blabbermouth, yells it in the middle of the hallway."  
  
"No body heard. I think they'd all be staring..." Xander said, as the three walked into the classroom.  
  
They took their seats near the back, and waited for the teacher to come in. Buffy looked behind her and underneath the science table. She saw Willow and Xander playing footsies, Willow blushing uncontrollably.  
  
_Love_, Buffy thought. _Ain't it grand?  
_

* * *

a/n- Wow, that sucked butt. Sorry, not in a very good writing mood. I don't think I... Ever am... lol. That, if you didn't catch on, was an introduction to Buffy #1. Next chappy, introduction to Buffy #2.  
  
Want more? Or shall I end this story right hurrrrrr? 


	2. Second Buffy

Thanks for the review. I appreciate any feedback, if it's only one =D

* * *

Buffy Summers walked down the hallway of Hemery High School. Her black leather mini skirt and blood red tube top left nothing to the imagination. But the protective and possesive arm that held her close, warned others not to get too close.  
  
Looking up at her boyfriend, William "Spike" Cahlen, Buffy smiled. He was blonde, with the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. And boy was he bad. _The_ baddest.  
  
She wasn't too good herself. Four years ago, when she moved to Los Angeles, she'd been the good girl. The one who brought her toothbrush to school, so she wouldn't miss a brushing. The one who didn't stay out past dark, afraid of what her mother might say, or the neighbours might think.  
  
He had changed all that.  
  
It had been four years since they first got together, when Buffy was only twelve, and the fire was still burning.  
  
"First day back," Spike said, looking down at her. "Always a pain."  
  
"We don't have to go if you don't wanna," she said, playing with his jacket. "We could do... Other things."  
  
He smirked and leaned down to kiss her when the bell interrupted them. She stared up at him, pouting.  
  
"Not today pet. As much fun as it sounds, you need to get your butt class. I don't want my girlfriend wasting her education."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Do you enjoy punishing me?"  
  
"You know it," he said, kissing her passionately. "Now get."  
  
He tapped her lightly on the ass, and she looked back at him, blowing him a kiss before disappearing inside her classroom.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and Buffy slowly walked out of her class.  
  
_How boring_, she thought. _Spike really knows how to kill a girl...  
_  
"Thinking about me?" he asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Buffy turned around in his arms, smiling. She kissed him gently on his lips before resting her back on his hold. "Who else?"  
  
"That'd be my next question."  
  
"I'm hungry," Buffy sighed. "How about we go steal some money from some people?"  
  
He looked down at the smile that beamed on her face and grinned. "Why not? I could do with a good beating right about now."  
  
Buffy giggled and took his hand, walking out to the yard where some students ate (a/n- i don't know what it's called, but you know what i mean, right). She scanned the area for a victim, and spotted one.  
  
A red haired girl sat at one of the tables, laughing while she ate a sandwhich. A brown haired boy sit across from her, two straws stuck up his nose.  
  
"Disgusting," Buffy said, looking over at Spike. "Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris."  
  
"You know their names luv," he said. "I'm surprised."  
  
She sighed. "I copy off the redhead. The other one just comes with her wherever she goes."

"You mean, a couple?" he asked, as the two headed over.  
  
"No. I don't think so. I think they're just friends. But, you never know," Buffy said. "Hey Willow, Xander."  
  
"B-Buffy," Willow stuttered. "H-Hi."  
  
"W-What's U-Up?" Buffy asked, mocking her. "I'm hungry. I need some money."  
  
Willow looked down at her food tray, then back up at Xander, who was standing.

"Are you insisting something?" he asked.  
  
Spike walked in front of Buffy, pushing her back slightly. "Don't talk to my girl like that. I don't like it."  
  
"I-I."  
  
"Xander, sit down," Willow said, gathering up courage she didn't know she had. "I don't have any money Buffy, sorry."  
  
"I think you're lying," Buffy said, walking over to her. "I don't like liars."  
  
"Ms. Summers, Mr. Cahlen. Do I sense a problem over here?" Mr. Callie, the school principal asked, walking over to the four teenagers.  
  
"Well, I was just asking my good friend Willow here if it was tomorrow that we have our Algebra test," Buffy said, looking up at him innocently. "What did you think I was going to do? Beat her up and steal her money? Mr. Callie, I am shocked. I am not that kind of girl."  
  
"I'm sure you're not," he said. "But, maybe if you had gone to class today Ms. Summers, you would have known when your Algebra test was."  
  
"I did go to class," Buffy said. "Check the attendance."  
  
Mr. Callie sighed. "Just move on, go."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Spike, gripping his hand she walked away.  
  
"T-Thank you Mr. Callie," Willow stuttered.  
  
"You stay clear of Buffy. She's bad news," he said, before heading back to his office.  
  
"Really? That's new to me," Xander said sarcastically, poking at his food.

* * *

a/n- yeah, so i'm gonna do one chapter this universe, another the next, k?  
  
so, do you like? tell me please, cause i'm dying to know.


	3. Slayers

Since it's confusing people, I'll explain now. I was gonna work it into the story, but I'm not good at that, lol.  
  
Buffy is the Slayer in both worlds, and it'll be worked in and you'll see, but I'm just bad (and slowly take my time) at doing that, like I said.  
  
Angel is not a vampire in Buffy #1's universe, but in Buffy #2's universe, he is. Same goes for Spike. In Buffy #2's universe, he's human, but in Buffy #1's universe, he's a vampire.  
  
And, every odd # chapter will be Buffy #1, and every even # chapter will be Buffy #2  
  
Still confused? Read on and hopefully it will clear everything up.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, I love 'em. Keep doing it, lol.

* * *

Buffy opened the window to her bedroom door, and began to climb out.  
  
It was eleven thirty, half an hour past the curfew her mother had set for her. But in her case, that didn't matter, nor did it stop her. She needed to get out.  
  
Once on the ground, Buffy looked around to see if she had woken her mother, or anyone else, before taking off towards the cemetery.  
  
So many nights she had snuck out of her bedroom, it had almost become routine for her. She didn't like to defy her mother, but she couldn't let that stop her from slaying.  
  
That's right, slaying. Buffy Summers wasn't your average sixteen-year-old girl. She was the Chosen One. The Slayer.  
  
As the cemetery came in to view, Buffy pulled out a wooden stake from her jacket and gripped it tightly in her hand.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Spinning around at the sound of her name, she held the stake up, ready to bring it down to an unbeating heart.  
  
"Erm... Could you put that thing... Down?" Giles asked.  
  
"Right. Sorry Giles," Buffy said. "But what do you expect, sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
Giles was Buffy's Watcher, and librarian. He had applied for the position one year ago, when she had first been called. Since then, he had trained her the best he could, and continued to do so.  
  
"How's the patrol going?" he asked, as the two began to walk.  
  
"It isn't. Nothing's attacking Giles, make them attack."  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No... Ok, maybe a little something something. But, it's nothing major. Nothing I need to discuss, so don't ask. I just want to kick some ass."  
  
"Well hey B, thought you didn't do that without me around."  
  
Buffy and Giles turned to see Buffy's cousin, Faith standing behind them, smiling. Faith was also a Slayer. She had been called when Buffy had died a while back, a few months after she'd just been called. Lucky for Buffy, Xander, who had been at the scene, brought her back by CPR.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you F," Buffy said. "Cause, you know, you had a long flight and all."  
  
"Oh? Cause I thought you just wanted to vent to Giles about me," Faith said, turning to look at Giles. "So, G-man, how's it going?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks. How is your Watcher?"  
  
"Oh, Wes? He's no Giles, but he's cool," she said. "So, any action yet, or should I go stir some?"  
  
"Sunnydale has actually been pretty calm," Buffy said. "... Until you arrived in town."  
  
Faith smiled. "Thank me later. Right now, I'm thinking me, you, those six vamps headed our way."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around. "Great... Giles, try not to get killed." 


	4. Slayer

Buffy walked out of her house, closing the door behind her. Her mother was working late, unable to question her about her late night outing. She wouldn't tell her the truth anyway, and her mother knew that, but still let her go.  
  
Buffy twirled the wooden stake she held in her hand as she made her way to their local cemetery.  
  
_Oh the joys of slaying. Getting your clothes all dusty. Missing could-be dates with your sexy boyfriend..._ Buffy thought.  
  
Buffy was the Slayer. The one and the only. The Chosen One. In a way, she liked it. She had power. But with power came responsibility.  
  
Those who saw her, got the impression she was a Satan worshiper, when really, she fought against that side.  
  
_But they don't know me_, Buffy thought. _Stupid twits.  
_  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy heard her name being called behind her, and quickly stuck the stake into her pocket before turning around. Relaxing when she saw an older man dressed in a suit, she pulled it back out.  
  
"Giles, didn't your mother teach you better then to sneak up on people like that? It could have cost you a stake in your heart."  
  
"I'm rather sorry," he said. "How is the slaying going?"  
  
"Nothing's up on the streets, as you can see. I'm headed towards the cemetery," Buffy said. "And I'm guessing, not alone."  
  
"Do you mind? I haven't been patroling with you, in..."  
  
"Ages. Yeah. Do you think maybe we can call it a night? I told Spike I'd catch up with him."  
  
"That boy is no good for you Buffy," Giles said. "You will not throw away your duties for him."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "And you know what's good for me."  
  
"I've been with you for a year Buffy, I know you're not like that."  
  
"Not like what? Giles, you don't know me just because you're my Watcher. You watch. You don't know. Spike knows me, and hello, I know me. And Spike is good for me."  
  
"Ok. Whatever you think, I shouldn't be the..."  
  
Buffy cut him off, throwing him to the side just as a sword came flying in his direction. If she hadn't have pushed him, he wouldn't be lecturing her anymore...  
  
Giles looked up from the ground, surprised and in shock. He watched as Buffy took on the green demon that came after her, with great strength and skill.  
  
_She's a good Slayer_, he thought. _And a good girl._


	5. Uh Oh

Thanks for reviewing! It's really appreciated!

* * *

Buffy had told Giles to go home once her and Faith finished with the six vampires. Now that she was there, they couldn't talk one-on-one, the way she liked it. So, there was no point in having him stick around, only to be put in danger.  
  
"Wanna go to the Bronze?" Faith asked, looking over at Buffy.  
  
"No, but feel free to go by yourself. I'll try not to miss you," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what? You've got a stick stuck up your ass Buffy Summers. You're so hung over your Nancy Drew boyfriend it makes me physically ill. You don't see you being the Slayer as a gift, you see it as a curse. So why don't you just quit? The world's already got a Slayer," Faith said.  
  
"If I quit, you and I both know the world would be doomed. Besides, it's not that simple. Being the Slayer is what I am, and I don't see it as a curse, but it's no gift. And as for me and Angel, I don't see how that's any of your business. You're just jealous because I've found a guy who wants me for more then sex."  
  
"Really? What does he want you for then? The secrets you keep from him?" Faith said. "Both of your friends know, but you're still wondering if you can trust Angel enough."  
  
"That is not true..." Buffy said, anger rising.  
  
"Oh, it isn't? Then what's the reason? Scared he'll up and leave?" Faith said, throwing her arms up. "Whatever. I'm out."  
  
Buffy sighed and kicked the ground as she watched Faith storm out of the cemetery.  
  
"Loser..." Buffy said to herself, turning around.  
  
Someone stood in front of her, blocking her path. She jumped at the surprise, and took a few steps backwards.  
  
A bleached hair man dressed in all black looked down on her, smirking. A cigarette hung from his mouth, and he brought his lighter up to quickly light it before tucking it back into his pocket.  
  
"What do you want Spike? I'm not in the mood to deal with a neutered vampire," Buffy said, walking past him.  
  
"Saw some chanting demons," Spike said. "Thought you might be interested."  
  
Buffy stopped and turned to look at him, her hand on her hip. "Chanting demons? Riiiiiiight. And if you turn left at that tombstone you'll stumble across John Wayne riding a horse."  
  
"Right then," he said. "Guess I'll let them do their thing. Even if it is opening a portal."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine, you win. That's the only way to rid myself of your annoying unbeing, right? Lead the way..."  
  
Spike smiled triumphantly and started to walk. Buffy rolled her eyes and followed cautiously behind him. She trusted Spike as far as Giles could throw him, and knew that he was up to no good.  
  
As they started to near the end of the cemetery, Buffy began to wonder if there was really any chanting demons at all. She looked around herself wearily, and stopped.  
  
"Spike, I don't see any demons," she said. "I'm gone..."  
  
"Slayer, wait!" he yelled after her, grabbing her arm.  
  
Buffy spun around and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. He laughed slightly as he brought his finger up to touch the blood dripping from his lip.  
  
"Look," he said, pushing some bushes aside. "There are your demons luv. You're bloody welcome."  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched him storm off.  
  
"And I thought we were having such a lovely time..." Buffy said as she stepped forward, peeking through the bushes. "What the..."  
  
Four demons sat in a circle, chanting words of a language Buffy didn't know. A green portal was beginning to form in the middle of them, glowing. Backing up, Buffy decided to go and get Giles, but she tripped backwards on a rock, and landed on her butt.  
  
As she brought her gaze up, she realized she'd caught the attention of the demons. Two stood above her, staring down at her.  
  
"Looks like we found our sacrifice after all. The ritual will go on," one said to the other, grabbing Buffy by the arm and pulling her up.  
  
"Uh oh," Buffy said, trying to shake herself lose. "Get off of me you ugly demon thing. Spike! Faith! Anybody!"  
  
"Throw her in," a demon on the ground, the leader, ordered.  
  
"Throw her in?" Buffy questioned, confused. "In... In that glowing thing? Oh, oh no. No, no, no. You do not know who you're messing with. I'm the..."  
  
"Slayer. Yes, I can sense the power," the leader said. "Throw her in."  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Buffy said, struggling to get free.  
  
She lifted her leg to kick the demon holding her, but was too late and was thrown into the portal before she could move.

* * *

Buffy woke up the sound of an alarm clock. Swatting to the side where her bedside table used to be, she found herself swatting air.  
  
"What the..." Buffy said, opening her eyes. She looked over, and saw nothing there... "How did I get into... Not my room. Mom!!"  
  
The door opened a few seconds later, and Joyce walked inside. Quickly, she walked over to the other side of Buffy's bed, and turned the alarm off. Buffy stared at her confused as she did it.  
  
"Huh? What? Huh? Mom, did you... Did we... Where are we?"  
  
"Were you out drinking last night? God Buffy, I'm out for one night and..."  
  
Buffy looked confused. "I don't drink... I wasn't drinking... Where am I?"  
  
"Your bedroom... The same one you've been sleeping in for four years. Since we moved to Los Angeles. Buffy, is something wrong?"  
  
"Los Angeles..." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Yes, honey, Los Angeles. Now get up and get ready. I'll take you to school this morning, but only if you're ready for eight o clock, any later and you're walking."  
  
Buffy watched in horror as her mother got up and left.  
  
"What happened? Where am I? What was that portal..."


	6. Oh Shit

This is the same night as Buffy got thrown into the portal... Mmm k?

* * *

Buffy swallowed down another shot handed to her by her friends at the table. They were partying, as usual, and having a good time. Buffy always found the need to party after dusting vampires, or, you know, saving her Watcher from big ugly demons.  
  
"Kiss?" Buffy said, leaning towards Spike and kissing him. She pulled away and smiled, before turning back to the table. "Oh... I feel like I'm gonna..."  
  
"Take her outside Spike," Trevor, one of their friends, said. "No one wants barf all over the place."  
  
Spike stood up, reaching out to take his girlfriend by the arm, but Buffy swatted him away.  
  
"No. No, I can do it myself. You. You stay here and... And have some fun. Party all night long," Buffy said, standing as well. "I can handle my own."  
  
"I don't want to leave you..."  
  
"Spike. I said stay. Stay boy. I'll see you tomorrow in school. And we can make up for lost time tonight," Buffy said, kissing him.  
  
"Mmm. Can't wait luv."  
  
Buffy smiled, before the sick feeling came over her again. She covered her mouth and ran out of the club. She turned the corner to the alley, and threw up.  
  
"That's what a non-stop week of drinking will do to you..." she mumbled, as she straightened up and wiped her mouth. "Uggh, yuck."  
  
She stumbled towards the cemetery, deciding the shortest way home was the best. Even if it wasn't the safest in her state.  
  
She could feel someone, something, following her, and stopped. She was about to fall forward when she felt herself fall into someone's arms. Looking up, she locked eyes with a familiar pair of brown ones.  
  
"Oh God... Not you," she said, regaining her balance. "Angel, fuck off."  
  
Angel was a souled vampire that hung around Los Angeles, watching over the Slayer. She didn't know that however, she thought he was just there to annoy the hell out of her. Either way, she still hated him.  
  
"Buffy, let me help you home."  
  
"I don't need your help," she said, swatting away his arm. She stumbled past him, but he followed. "Go away."  
  
"There are a few demons opening a portal here. I thought I'd tell you and we could go handle it. But you're in no shape to..."  
  
"Don't tell me what shape I'm in!" Buffy yelled. "Lead the way."  
  
Angel hesitated a minute, but began to walk.  
  
After a few minutes of walking no wheres, Buffy started to realize that they were headed towards the end of the cemetery.  
  
"This is bull shit, I'm going," she said.  
  
"Buffy, no," he said, grabbing her arm. She turned around to hit him, but missed without him even moving. "You're here now. And letting you run off would be..."  
  
"Not your thing... Yeah, I know. You've got a soul. Big woop. So do I," she said, freeing herself. "I don't see any demons."  
  
"That's because you aren't looking in the right place," he said, pulling back a tree.  
  
Four demons sat in a circle, chanting something in another language. A green portal was beginning to form in the center, and Buffy started to laugh at it, getting their attention.  
  
"Oops..." she said. "Oh, shit."  
  
Angel stepped forward and began to fight the demons that came after Buffy. But he missed the one sneaking up behind her. It grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up. She found this funny, until she realized where it was taking her.  
  
"Put me down you big ugly demon!" she yelled, kicking at him, but he wasn't in her reach.  
  
"Throw the Slayer in," the demon leader said from the ground. "The ritual will then be complete."  
  
As the demon neared the portal, Buffy began to bring her head up, to connect it with his, which would free her, but she was too slow, and found herself falling...

* * *

Buffy woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Swatting to the side where her bedside table used to be, she found herself swatting air.  
  
"What the..." Buffy said, opening her eyes. She looked over, and saw nothing there... "Wait a second, this isn't my room... Where the hell am I? Mom!!"  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened, and Joyce came running in. She quickly walked over the other side of Buffy's bed and turned the alarm off. Buffy stared at her in confusion as she did so.  
  
"Mom... Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady," Joyce said.  
  
"My mouth? You swear as much as I do!"  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers. What has gotten into you?" she asked.  
  
"Well... What... Where are we?"  
  
"Honey, are you alright? You're in your room... The same one you've had for seven years now... In Sunnydale... Did you have a nightmare?" Joyce said, and shook her head. "Well, time to get up. I'll drive you to school. But, you have to be ready at eight, cause I need to go into work early."  
  
Buffy watched in horror as her mother left.  
  
"Did I have a nightmare? More like am I having a nightmare?" 


	7. Just Play Along

Yay! Keep reviewing!

* * *

Buffy looked over at her mother as they pulled up in front of Hemery High. She was confused, this wasn't her school, and her mother was acting so different.  
  
"Ok. Go on," Joyce said. "I'll pick you up at three?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, um... Yeah, that's the usual, right?" Buffy asked, nervously.  
  
"When I have the car, yeah, it is... You don't have plans with Spike?"  
  
"Spike? Why would I have plans with Spike?" Buffy asked, disgusted. "That's, ew... No."  
  
"Ew? No? Did you two have a fight? You know how much I dislike Spike and his behaviour, but sweetie, you've been with him for four years. That's not something to just give up after one little fight," Joyce said. "Now, get out, go on. School's gonna start, and you can't be late... Again."  
  
Buffy was in complete shock. _Me, dating Spike? Four years? Oh my god... I think I'm going to have a heart attack._  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right... Going," Buffy said, getting out of the car. She closed the door behind her, and jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Turning, a look of horror and disgust appeared on her face when she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her. "Spike! Get off!"  
  
"What? What did I do?" he asked.  
  
"What did you do? You touched me! Yuck..."  
  
"Yuck? Buffy, are you feeling all right? Are the effects of the drinking still..."  
  
_Do I play along?_ Buffy thought, zoning him out. _Or do I act like I know nothing about what's going on... That wouldn't really be acting though... Play along. At least until you figure out what's going on. You're not going to get anywhere if you keep throwing yourself about. Ok... So that means I'm Spike's girlfriend in some other mixed up demension... That's not SO bad. I mean, he is kind of hot... No! What are you thinking Buffy?  
_  
"Buffy? Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um... Of course I am Spikey," Buffy said, moving closer to him. "You're my boyfriend."  
  
"I am," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "So, I mean no offense when I ask you what the hell you're wearing?"  
  
Buffy looked down at her outfit. She had managed to find a pair of jeans, and threw on the only thing that looked presentable, a black sweater.  
  
"Um... Well, I thought I'd, uh... Change my look up a bit. The clothes were kind of..."  
  
"Sexy? Hot? Revealing?" he asked. "What's up with you Buff? You like your clothes the way they are."  
  
"Right. I know. I just... Well I was cold. And... Everything else was so... Bare, and not... There. So, I threw these on. It's only school though, right?" she said, nervously. "Does this mean... We're over?"  
  
_Please say yes, please say yes_, she thought.  
  
"You think I'd let you get away that easy?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "You're mine."  
  
"Yeah," she said, laughing. "I am, aren't I?"  
  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, just as the bell rang. She nervously slid out of his hold and waited for him to look at her.  
  
"Bell, should get to class."  
  
"I do believe we made a promise. That'd you'd make up for lost time last night..."  
  
"Um... Oh. Well... Um... What kind of, um... Lost time?"  
  
"I think you know," he said, smirking.  
  
"You know... I just remembered. I have a test, that I can't miss..." Buffy said, walking backwards to the stairs. "I'll catch up with you at lunch, k? K."  
  
She took off towards the school entrance before Spike could get another word out, he just stared after her, confused.  
  
Buffy stumbled inside the school, and stopped to look around. She had no clue how to get to whatever class she had first.  
  
Walking forward, staring at the ground, trying to avoid all the glares, she ran into someone, knocking books to the floor. She bent down to help, rambling on about how sorry she was.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so clumsy. I am so sorry," she said, picking up a book and standing. She locked eyes with a familiar pair and smiled. "Willow!"  
  
She took the red head into a tight hug.  
  
"B-Buffy? U-Uhh... Why-Why are you hug-hugging me..." Willow asked, when Buffy finally let her go.  
  
_Wait a minute... Could Willow not be my friend? Spike is my boyfriend here... No, Willow will always be my friend. Always._  
  
"Cause you're my friend silly," Buffy said, punching her playfully. "You are, my friend, right?"  
  
"U-Um... Will I get hit again if I say no?" she asked, backing away.  
  
"Hit? Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I forgot... My own... Strength." 'I have strength. Finally something familiar! I'm still the Slayer... Is Faith one?'  
  
"Can-Can I go?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, don't be scared. I won't hurt you... Do I normally... Hurt you?"  
  
"Yes... Well, it depends on what you want and if I have it or not... But yes, that's our relationship..." Willow said, looking down.  
  
"Oh. Oh shit! So I'm dating Spike and have no friends... God."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No," Buffy said, starting to cry. "I don't know where my class is, or even what class I have. I don't remember anything about..."  
  
"Hard party night? I have those... Well, actually, I don't. But, if-if you promise not to kill me, I'll take you to your class."  
  
"I love you," Buffy said, hugging Willow again.  
  
"Oh, um... Ok," Willow said, awkwardly patting Buffy's back in a comforting way. "Ok..."


	8. Duh

Buffy looked over at her mother as they pulled up in front of Sunnydale High. She was confused, this wasn't her school. And her mother was acting so strange lately... So, nice... _And the clothes_, she thought.

The clothes in the closet were definitely not ones she'd bought. At least not in her right mind. She'd found a pair of leather pants, and settled on those along with a black tank top.   
  
"Here we are," Joyce said. "I'll be back here to get you after school."  
  
"Remind me when that is again..."  
  
"Four..." Joyce said. "Now you should go, I don't want you to be late."  
  
"Ok," Buffy said, getting out.  
  
She stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at the school for a minute before she made her way up them. She was greeted by a red haired girl and brown haired boy.  
  
"Buffy, hey," Willow said.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at them. "You're talking to me. As in, we're having a conversation."  
  
"As in, we do every day," Xander said. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Get out of my way," Buffy said, pushing past them, but they continued to follow her. "Where's Spike?"  
  
"Probably at the cemetery..." Xander said. "Where he belongs."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's dead," Willow said.  
  
Buffy could feel the anger rising in her and before she knew it, she had Willow pinned up against the wall. "Don't joke with me here."  
  
"B-Buffy..." Willow stuttered.  
  
Buffy looked around herself before letting her grip on Willow's neck go. Xander ran to her side, and looked at his friend confused.  
  
"Buffy what the hell has gotten into you? Throwing Willow against the wall like that, who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're the Slayer, does not mean you can treat your friends like that," Xander said.  
  
"Wait. You know what I am..."  
  
"Duh," Xander said, turning back to Willow. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I've been worse," Willow said, regaining her balance.  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. _What the hell is going on here? Am I in some alternate demens... No way. I couldn't be... Could I? So maybe they're my friends... And maybe Spike's not my... I don't like this already. But it explains a lot..._  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," Buffy said. _I am?_ "And I know that doesn't mean much. Hello, I threw you up against a wall. But, it was my bad. I just... I'm jumpy lately. I'm sorry... Wills."  
  
Willow nodded. "It's understandable. You... You have a lot on your shoulders. Being the Slayer."  
  
"Still, what you did..." Xander said.  
  
"I apologized, and Willow forgave me, so what does it matter what you... I'll just go," Buffy said, turning to leave. She ran into someone, and looked up to lock eyes with a familiar pair of brown ones. "Great. So I guess you're not dead, are you?"  
  
"Dead?" Angel asked in confusion.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Nothing, never mind."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." _So, Angel's not a vampire. What is he then? Human? Wow, I wish vampire Angel could see this. He'd be all jumpy for joy._  
  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't pull away, or turn away. When his lips met hers it was awkward at first, but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Um..." Willow said, breaking them apart. "Sorry to... But, the bell..."  
  
Buffy turned a deep shade of red and looked down to the floor. She'd just kissed Angel... And liked it.  
  
"Walk with me?" Buffy asked, looking up at Willow. "I can maybe apologize some more?"  
  
Willow nodded and the two headed off in the opposite direction of the guys.  
  
"Buffy's in an different mood," Angel said to Xander.  
  
"Yeah, different," he said._ A bit too different._

* * *

a/n: um, this chapter was sort of different from the last. In the fact that Buffy kind of suspects what's going on, and stuff... So, yeah. It may be moving on a different level then the other... So, review. 


	9. Far From Normal

Hehe. I feel special =D Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You guys rock! lol.  
  
As for the whole assumption of them liking the world they're in... It may be correct. But assumptions are very often wrong.  
  
So, enjoy =D

* * *

"Thank you for helping me today," Buffy said. "You know me, forgetful girl."  
  
Willow just smiled and nodded as her and Buffy walked out of their classroom. Willow was really surprised by Buffy's actions towards her. Usually the blonde was cruel and threatened her and now she was befriending her like she was a totally different person.  
  
_Maybe this is all some trick... Like, a game. So that I'll think she's my friend and them boom, my whole world falls before me. No, Buffy wouldn't do that... Or the today Buffy wouldn't..._ Willow thought, and sighed in confusion. _What am I going to tell Xander?_  
  
"Hey, which way is the library?" Buffy asked. _Maybe Giles is still here... Maybe I can confide in him._  
  
"Um... Down the hall and to the right," Willow said. "You're not eating lunch with us?"  
  
"No, I think I'll pass. I have some work I need to catch up on. But, thanks for the offer," Buffy said. "Oh and say hi to Xander for me."  
  
"Ok..." Willow said and watched as Buffy hurried off.  
  
"Were you just talking to Buffy?" Xander asked, walking up beside her.  
  
"Um... You saw that?"  
  
"Did she threaten you again?" Xander asked. "She thinks she's so tough."  
  
"Um... No, she didn't threaten me exactly... I think maybe she's changed..." Willow said, looking up at her friend. "Ok, crazy thought, I know. But... Never mind. Let's go eat."  
  
"Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

Buffy opened the door to the school library and walked inside. Looking around herself, she saw that it was quite similar to the one she had been used to.  
  
As you first walked in, it was a large area, with four tables scattered, each complete with four chairs. There was a staircase to the back that led up to all kinds of bookshelves, and another door which she thought was the stocks.  
  
She looked over to an office on her left as a man walked out, his nose buried in a book. Buffy tried to control herself from running into his arms like she did Willow. The sight of a familiar face made her feel safe in such an odd place.  
  
"Buffy," he said. "May I help you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... Hopefully. Giles, something really odd is going on," she said, resting her bag on a desk.  
  
"A demon?"  
  
"No... Well... Maybe. But, I'm afraid that you might... Well you might think I'm a little bit insane," she said.  
  
"Not at all. You can tell me."  
  
Buffy hesitated a minute. _Well, he seems like the same Giles._ "Can you not notice? I mean, for one thing, look at me. This is the only thing in my wardrobe that's actually presentable. Willow was completely shocked when I hugged her, which where I come from, we do a lot. And, and, and... I'm dating Spike!"  
  
Giles looked at her, confused. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me?"  
  
"No... Quite frankly, I'm not. That's the life you made for yourself. Everything was in your control. Well, except for you becoming the Slayer."  
  
"So you're still my Watcher?" she asked. "Phew. At least something is normal around here."  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling ok? Maybe you should go home and rest."  
  
"That's kind of hard to do when you don't know where home is, don't you think?" she said.  
  
The two looked to the door when they heard it open, and Buffy jumped off the desk when she saw Spike walk inside. Giles just simply glared at him as Buffy grabbed her bag and headed over to him. She turned back to Giles.  
  
"I'll come to pick up my books after school," she said, closing the library doors behind her.  
  
"Red told me I could find you 'ere. There a reason you're at the library luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed? Last time I checked this was a free country," Buffy said, starting to walk back to the cafeteria.  
  
"What is up with you Buffy?" he asked, grabbing her arm.  
  
She spun around to stare him in the eye. She was ready to yell at him, but sighed instead. "Let's just say, it's that time of the month. It has nothing... It has nothing to do with you. But, I want to be alone, ok?"  
  
He let her go and backed up, nodding. "Ok, yeah. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, would I?"  
  
He smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her. She turned her head so that he got her cheek instead of her lips.

"Um... Call me later, ok?" she said before turning and walking away.  
  
"Ok."


	10. Tonight

a/n: ok, well I'm taking Buffy Fan's suggestion and putting them both in one chapter. So, "BUFFY 1" is the first Buffy, you know the odd chapter one. And the "BUFFY 2" is the second Buffy... K?

* * *

**-------BUFFY 1-------**  
  
Buffy flipped through a book she held in her hand. It was about alternate universes. Giles had questioned her about why she was all of a sudden interested in learning, but she had told him that she wanted to "get in touch with her Slayer side". Which was true, but not the case.  
  
"A good read?"  
  
Buffy jumped at the voice behind her and turned to see Spike standing there.  
  
"Um..." she said, closing it and hiding it behind her. "It's for a project. So, no. Boring. Snore."  
  
He nodded. "We're still hitting Rain tonight, right?"  
  
"Rain? The weather man said it was..."  
  
Spike laughed. "Rain... It's a club."  
  
"Oh. Right," Buffy said. "I knew that. I was just... Testing you!"  
  
He eyed her, but let it slid and leaned in for his kiss. Buffy tried to move to the side, but he was holding her, there was no way for her to escape him. Closing her eyes, Buffy waited for what she thought would be the most disgusting thing of her life. What she got wasn't what she'd expected.  
  
His kiss was soft but passionate and Buffy was slowly starting to give in to him. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and she brought hers up to his neck.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy, how many times do I have to tell you... Not in here," Giles said, coming up the stairs.  
  
"Oh... Oh my god," Buffy said, pulling away. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright... Just try not to do it so often."  
  
"Often?" Buffy said quietly. "Ok, yeah. Deal."  
  
"Are you coming with me luv, or did you want to stay around and read?" Spike asked.  
  
"Um... You know what, yeah, I think I'm going to go with you... You can, um, drive me home... Right?"  
  
"Home?" he asked, a bit surprised. "You want to go home?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ok. If that's what you want."  
  
"It is," Buffy said, picking up her book. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow Giles."  
  
"Yes, hopefully," Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

* * *

**-------BUFFY 2-------**  
  
Buffy laid on "her" bed, flipping through a magazine, painting her nails black while talking to Willow on the phone.  
  
'So, you're bronzing with us tonight, right?'  
  
"Yup."  
  
'Today was a pretty weird day. Are you sure nothing's bugging you? You know I'm always here to listen. I mean, I don't want you to think that because me and Xander are sort of... Together. That you're a third wheel. Because in no way are you a third wheel. You're all...'  
  
"Will, it's fine. I have my own man, remember him?"  
  
'Right. I guess I just forgot where you just only started to go out. Of course, you liked him for a long time, but... I'm doing it again, aren't I? I told you to stop me when I rambled.'  
  
"I promise to catch it next time. Hey, Wills?"  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
"What do you know about alternate universes?"  
  
'I know they exist... I... I can look some things up for you.'  
  
"Great. Cause, you know how I am with books... You know, right?"  
  
'Yeah... I know. Oh, I have to go. But, I'll see you at the Bronze at nine.'  
  
"Nine."  
  
Buffy hung up her phone, threw the magazine on the floor and sat up on her bed. She started to blow on her nails as she walked over to the closet. Lifting her foot up, she managed to open it and began searching through the clothes with her eyes.  
  
"No, no, definitely not, ok, no, yeah right, no, no, no, no, no, no... What a surprise, no. God, I need to get some new clothes," Buffy said. "So why don't I? I could squeeze in a little shopping..."  
  
-------  
  
Buffy calmly walked out of the store. Hoping the jewelry she'd stuffed into her pocket would go unnoticed to the people around her.  
  
"Excuse me Miss."  
  
She turned slowly to see a man dressed in a security uniform staring down at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"May I ask what's in your pocket?" he asked.  
  
"No. But you can ask me where the exit is," Buffy said, turning to leave.  
  
He coughed, and said in a deeper tone, "Empty your pockets."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. She had two choices. One, she could run and get away. Or two, she could empty her pockets and be charged for shoplifting.  
  
Sighing, Buffy took off toward the escalators, looking for the quickest escape. Once there, she pushed past a few people to get on, but found herself stuck behind an elderly couple.  
  
_Well I can't trample old people_, she thought.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Hey stop!"  
  
She turned around, glancing over her shoulder, and saw the security guard, along with one of his co-workers just getting on. Sighing, she jumped up onto the railing and down onto the floor below her. Looking up at the escalator, she smiled and waved to the security guards before hurrying out the doors.  
  
"Haven't done that since... Yesterday," she said to herself as she pulled out the pair of black and pink hoops she'd stole from the store. "Perfect for my new outfit. All on the mall." 


End file.
